If
\[\sin x + \cos x + \tan x + \cot x + \sec x + \csc x = 7,\]then find $\sin 2x.$
Explanation: Expressing everything in terms of $\sin x$ and $\cos x,$ we get
\[\sin x + \cos x + \frac{\sin x}{\cos x} + \frac{\cos x}{\sin x} + \frac{1}{\sin x} + \frac{1}{\cos x} = 7.\]Then
\[\sin x + \cos x + \frac{\sin^2 x + \cos^2 x}{\sin x \cos x} + \frac{\sin x + \cos x}{\sin x \cos x} = 7,\]which becomes
\[\sin x + \cos x + \frac{\sin x + \cos x}{\sin x \cos x} = 7 - \frac{1}{\sin x \cos x}.\]We can factor the left-hand side, and replace $\sin x \cos x$ with $\frac{1}{2} \sin 2x$:
\[(\sin x + \cos x) \left( 1 + \frac{2}{\sin 2x} \right) = 7 - \frac{2}{\sin 2x}.\]Hence,
\[(\sin x + \cos x)(\sin 2x + 2) = 7 \sin 2x - 2.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\[(\sin^2 x + 2 \sin x \cos + \cos^2 x)(\sin^2 2x + 4 \sin 2x + 4) = 49 \sin^2 x - 28 \sin x + 4.\]We can write this as
\[(\sin 2x + 1)(\sin^2 2x + 4 \sin 2x + 4) = 49 \sin^2 x - 28 \sin x + 4.\]This simplifies to
\[\sin^3 2x - 44 \sin^2 2x + 36 \sin 2x = 0,\]so $\sin 2x (\sin^2 2x - 44 \sin 2x + 36) = 0.$

If $\sin 2x = 2 \sin x \cos x = 0,$ then the expression in the problem becomes undefined.  Otherwise,
\[\sin^2 2x - 44 \sin 2x + 36 = 0.\]By the quadratic formula,
\[\sin 2x = 22 \pm 8 \sqrt{7}.\]Since $22 + 8 \sqrt{7} > 1,$ we must have $\sin 2x = \boxed{22 - 8 \sqrt{7}}.$